Yorick
| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick beschwört ein für jeden gegnerischen und jeden Nicht-Champion, der in seiner Nähe gestorben ist, sowie für alle Gegner, die er mit getötet hat. Es können nur 4 gleichzeitig existieren, wobei das am weitesten entfernte mit dem neuen ersetzt wird. |leveling = |description2 = Yorick kann verwenden, um aus den zu beschwören. |leveling2 = |description3 = Es können nur 4 gleichzeitig existieren, wobei die nächsten durch die neusten ersetzt werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yoricks nächster normaler Angriff innerhalb von 6 Sekunden erhält , verursacht und ihn für Leben}}. Dieser Wert ist verdoppelt auf Leben}}, wenn er besitzt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sterbesakramente setzt . Wenn sich wenigstens 3 in der Nähe befinden und Sterbesakramente gerade , kann Yorick ausführen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick beschwört für jedes nahe einen und verbraucht das damit. |leveling = |description2 = Diese Fähigkeit kann nur verwendet werden, wenn gerade und wenn mindestens drei in der Nähe sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | aktualisieren ihre Statistiken, sollten sich die Statistiken von '''Yorick ändern. |video = Yorick-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von 1 Sekunde beschwört Yorick am gewählten Zielort für 4 Sekunden eine kreisförmige Geistermauer, die für Gegner unpassierbar ist. |leveling = |description2 = Die Mauer der Düsteren Prozession kann jedoch von gegnerischen normalen Angriffen zerstört werden und erhält pro Angriff 1 Schaden. Turmangriffe zerstören die Mauer sofort. |leveling2 = Leben}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und alle Effekte für einen Kampf auslösen (wie z.B. die Aggressivität gegnerischer Türme auf dich ziehen, anwenden oder auslösen). * Das Zerstören der Mauer gewährt keinen Punkt in der Wertung der Tötungsanzeige. |video = Yorick-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick schleudert eine Woge aus Schwarzem Nebel in den gewählten Zielbereich, der sich dort nach hinten hin ausbreitet und als an allen getroffenen Gegnern anrichtet, versehen mit einem minimalen Mindestschaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Getroffene und werden für 2 Sekunden um 30 % und für 4 Sekunden , wodurch Yorick erhält, wenn er sich auf sie zu bewegt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |Beginnt ab dem Tod der Herrin des Nebels}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick beschwört die Herrin des Nebels zusammen mit einigen , welche bis zu ihrem Tod oder dem Tod von Yorick auf dem Spielfeld verbleibt. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Begleiter (+ 15 % Yoricks maximalen Lebens)}} |damage = (+ 30 % Yoricks Angriffsschadens)}} |damagetype = Normal |armor = |magicresist = |as = |as}} |ms = 300, erhöht in Yoricks |control = Automatisch; Zielansprung durch |target = Vasall, gewährt keinen Punkt in der Wertung der Tötungsanzeige |spelleffects = Nebelgänger wenden keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der Nebelgänger werden abgefangen durch , , und durch jegliche Art der . |abilities = ;Endloser Marsch Die Nebelgänger bleiben in der Nähe von ihrem Beschwörer. Sollte sie jedoch auf einer Lane in einen Kampf geraten, so werden sie der Lane folgen und alle Gegner auf ihrem Weg angreifen. ;Zerfall Die Nebelgänger verursachen nur 40 % ihres Schadens, wenn sie sich von Yorick entfernen. Einzelzielfähigkeiten und normale Angriffe töten Nebelgänger sofort. ;Heißhungrig Die Nebelgänger profitieren, innerhalb eines Radius von 1400 Einheiten, von dem zusätzlichen Lauftempo von und haben die Fähigkeit, markierte Gegner anzuspringen, was durch ein Ausrufezeichen über ihrem Kopf angezeigt wird. In der von Yorick erhalten Nebelgänger 60 zusätzliches Lauftempo und profitieren von Yoricks festen Lauftempoerhöhungen. stellt dabei eine Ausnahme, aufgrund des prozentualen Wirkens, dar. ;Unheiliger Bund Im Unterschied zu anderen Begleitern, werden die Nebelgänger nicht von Türmen vor Belagerungsvasallen priorisiert, jedoch vor der Herrin des Nebels. Yorick ist als Verursacher des Schadens der Nebelgänger klassifiziert und deren normale Angriffe wenden daher Effekte an, welche bei Verursachung von Schaden ausgelöst werden, nicht aber solche, die vom Treffen eines normalen Angriffes abhängig sind: *Im Folgenden sind einige Effekte gelistet, die ausgelöst werden: ** Effekt **Heilungseffekte von und **Das zusätzliche Lauftempo von ** Effekt *Im Folgenden sind einige Effekte gelistet, die nicht ausgelöst werden: ** **Treffereffekte **Lebensraub }} |-| Herrin des Nebels= |damage = |damagetype = Magic |armor = |magicresist = |as = |ms = 300, erhöht in Yoricks |control = Automatisch; Zielfokus durch |target = Vasall |spelleffects = Die Herrin des Nebels wendet keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der Herrin des Nebels werden abgefangen durch , , und durch jegliche Art der . |abilities = ;Endloser Marsch Die Herrin des Nebels bleibt in der Nähe von Yorick. Sollte sie jedoch auf einer Lane keine Verbündeten mehr vor sich haben, so wird sie der Lane folgen und alle Gegner auf ihrem Weg angreifen. *Steigt Yorick eine Stufe auf und kann so aufwerten, während die Herrin des Nebels aktiv ist, so steigen auch ihre Statistiken eine Stufe auf. ;Zerfall Die Herrin des Nebels verursacht nur % ihres Schadens, wenn sie sich von Yorick entfernt. ;Omen Die Herrin des Nebels markiert ihre Ziele, sofern es sich nicht um eine Struktur handelt und verstärkt so Yoricks nächsten normalen Angriff gegen dieses Ziel. Der Angriff fügt als zusätzlichen magischen Schaden % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels}} zu und verbraucht die Markierung, welche nach 2 Sekunden erneut angebracht werden kann. Diese Abklingzeit betrifft keine neuen Ziele. ;Untote Armee Beim Erscheinen beschwört die Herrin des Nebels Nebelgänger und solange sie weniger als 4 unter ihre Kontrolle hat, beschwört sie jedesmal einen neunen Nebelgänger, wenn in ihrer Nähe ein Gegner stirbt. ;Heißhungrig Die Herrin des Nebels profitiert von dem zusätzlichen Lauftempo von und sie versucht aktiv Yorick zu helfen, wenn er in der Nähe ist und sich im Kampf mit einem gegnerischen Champion befindet. In der von Yorick erhält sie zudem 60 zusätzliches Lauftempo und profitiert von Yoricks festen Lauftempoerhöhungen. ;Unheiliger Bund Im Unterschied zu anderen Begleitern wird die Herrin des Nebels nicht von Türmen vor Belagerungsvasallen priorisiert. Yorick ist als Verursacher des Schadens der Herrin des Nebels klassifiziert und ihre normalen Angriffe wenden daher Effekt an, den Heilungseffekt von . Yoricks eigene Treffereffekte, die von oder Lebensraub, wenden sie jedoch jedoch nicht an. }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede * ** : *** Tode durch nahe Nicht-Champions, die benötigt werden, bis ein erscheint: ⇒ 4 auf allen Stufen cs:Yorick en:Yorick es:Yorick fr:Yorick pl:Yorick pt-br:Yorick ru:Йорик zh:约里克 |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Yorick "überlebte" die Zerstörung der Gesegneten Inseln nur, weil er eine Phiole mit Wasser aus der heiligen Quelle der Gesegneten Inseln bei sich trug, als die dunkle Magie die Insel erreichte. Dadurch behielt er einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit. Er will die Untoten vernichten, indem er sie benutzt. * hat zusammen mit , Yorick, und die Metal-Band Pentakill gegründet. Alte Geschichte |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Datum: 17. Juni, 21 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Nach unermüdlichem Suchen findet Yorick den Zugang in den Berg. Er hat ein paar bruchstückhafte Informationen über die Liga erfahren. Die ungewöhnliche Natur des Todes auf den Richtfeldern fasziniert ihn. Spiele oder Politik interessieren ihn nicht, aber ein selbstsüchtiger Impuls treibt ihn. Er ist gedrungen, gemacht für einen Zweck, stark. Immer umklammert er eine Schaufel – dieser Griff ist es, der ihn an diese Welt gebunden hat. Er ist gleichzeitig furchteinflößend und bemitleidenswert, ein alter Leichnam, der keine Ruhe findet. Er trottet zu dem Platz, der für seine Beurteilung geschaffen wurde, Steintüren am Fuß des Berges. Die Dunkelheit umhüllt ihn, als er eintritt. Ihre Farbe kleidet ihn. ;BETRACHTUNG Dunkelheit machte Yorick nichts aus. Er hat den größten Teil seines Lebens und, viel wichtiger noch, die Dauer zahlloser Leben danach in Dunkelheit verbracht. Ein Leben … hmpf. Warmhäuter haben solch einen beschränkten Horizont. Yorick konnte sich kaum noch an seine frühen Jahre auf den Schatteninseln zurückerinnern, als er eifrig die verstreichenden Tage, dann Monate, dann Jahre zählte. Als die inneren Wände seiner Höhle nicht mehr als ein Strudel gekrümmter Linien waren, hielt er inne. Es machte genauso wenig Sinn, die Tage im Tode zu zählen wie Atemzüge im Leben. Er fragte sich kurz, wie viele Male er die Dauer eines Lebens abgestrichen hatte – eine weitere, vollkommen sinnlose Übung. Das Zirpen von Grillen störte ihn in seinen Gedanken. Es war die Art von Geräuschen, die tiefe Kontemplation sanft umrahmen, einen aber in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, wenn man sich darauf konzentrierte. Noch mehr Leben, das sich durch seine Stunden quälte, sich an einen Zweck klammerte, wie auf Kohlen tanzende Flammen. Der Geruch feuchter Erde begrüßte ihn wie einen alten Freund und erstreckte sich um ihn herum. Yorick schätze seine Umgebung ab. Er stand zwischen Reihen mit Grabsteinen, die sich scheinbar endlos in alle Richtungen ausdehnten. Es lag eine bedeutungsschwangere Stille in der Luft, die Orte des Übergangs zwischen Leben und Tod charakterisierte. Diese Atmosphäre durchzog jeden Zentimeter der Schatteninseln, auch wenn das Leben diese Ufer schon vor langer Zeit verlassen hatte. Einst sinnierte Yorrick, dass diese Gärten voll frischen Todes doch sehr einem Kloß im Hals der Existenz glichen, umso schaler und voller Unbehagen, je länger sie über ihre Kreuzwege nachsannen. Nun fragte er sich lediglich, weshalb hier ein Leichnam war. Der Körper war auf einen Wagen neben einem neuen, aber namenlosen Grabstein gelegt worden. Körper störten ihn nicht – ganz im Gegenteil. Der Anblick von Seelen, welche durch die verschiedenen Stadien des Todes gingen, war einer der wenigen Nervenkitzel, die einem Totengräber von den Schatteninseln erlaubt waren. Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass tote Körper (nicht zu verwechseln mit untoten Körpern) sich selten so, also schon zum Begräbnis bereit, präsentierten. Es gab eine Zeit, in der Yorick dies in Frage gestellt hätte, in der er versucht hätte, den Kadaver zu identifizieren, mit seiner Familie zu sprechen und sicherzustellen, dass sein Name und irgendwelche angemessenen Belanglosigkeiten in seinen Grabstein geätzt würden. Jetzt versenkte er seine Schaufel in die Erde, glücklich damit, dass er mit dem Geist der Neugier nun fertig war. Mit jeder Schaufelvoll mehrte sich eine Art von Gewissensbissen. Auf gewisse Art war er davon verzaubert. Emotionen waren Sache der Lebenden. Wenn man sein drittes oder viertes Jahrhundert des Untotendaseins hinter sich hat, verblasst die Erinnerung an Emotionen so sehr, dass man sich fragt, weshalb es einen überhaupt kümmert, ob man sich an sie erinnert. Genau da setzt die Trennung zwischen Warmhäutern und Untoten ein. Ein Totengräber muss sich an einen Zeitplan halten und Warmhäuter sind einfach so wahnsinnig verbunden mit ihren Leben, trotz Jahrzehntelanger Vorbereitung auf das Unvermeidliche. Und es ist letztendlich das Unvermeidliche. Yorick hatte es ein oder zwei Mal mit einem Kompromiss versucht, indem er Leute lebendig begrub, damit sie ihr kostbares Leben bis zum allerletzten Moment genießen konnten, doch das verursachte meist doppelt so viele Probleme und niemand wusste seine Bemühungen zu schätzen. Als er die Grabstelle ausgehoben hatte, erfüllte eine düstere Vorahnung Yoricks Geist. Aus Gründen, die er nicht recht ausmachen konnte, bedeutete diese Beerdigung etwas. Er wünschte sich gleichzeitig, sie könne für immer dauern und er hätte sie bereits hinter sich gebracht. Letzteres schien im praktikabler. Er wuchtete den Körper kurzerhand in seine Grabstelle und kletterte dann hinein, um seine Arme zu verschränken und sie so zu arrangieren, dass sie den Anschein von Würde erweckte. Es hatte etwas gespenstisch Vertrautes an sich. All die Gesichter, die er begraben hatte – die zahllosen Gesichter – verschwammen nun ineinander. Weshalb war dieser hier anders? Er kletterte aus dem Loch heraus und starrte ein letztes Mal hinunter. Er hatte seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr über das Leben eines seiner Pfleglinge nachgedacht, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen: er fühlte eine Art unerfüllte Bestimmung von diesem hier ausgehen. Gerade als er bereit war, die Erde wieder auf dem Grab anzuhäufen, rutschte er aus. Die Schaufel polterte in das Loch. Yorick war seine Schaufel … noch nie aus den Händen geglitten. Panisch jagte er ihr nach, rutschte aber erneut aus. Die Erde, die er neben dem Grab aufgetürmt hatte, stürzte nun ohne ersichtliche Ursache von selbst in das Grab wie eine Lawine. Yorick versuchte verzweifelt sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie strömte ungehindert an ihm vorüber. Er blickte nach unten und endlich verstand er. Die Schaufel ruhte fein säuberlich auf dem Körper, unter den gefalteten Armen eingeklemmt. Das Gesicht – das eine Gesicht, das er hätte kennen müssen – war sein eigenes. Es war das Gesicht von Unschuld, Hoffnung, Traurigkeit. Es war ein Gesicht, noch am Beginn seiner Reise, das bereits überzeugt war, das Ende schon gesehen zu haben. Und Yorick hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Erde fiel nun wie ein Sturzbach hinab und hatte den Körper vollständig begraben, die letzten Reste des Gesichtes verschwanden gerade. Yorick tauchte in das Loch hinab und begann wie besessen den Schmutz wegzuwischen. Die Bewegung war ihm fremd, ohne seine Schaufel war er vollkommen verloren. Als das letzte Körnchen Erde in das Grab gefallen war, war Yorick bis zu seinen Ellenbögen eingegraben. Er hatte, solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, nichts so stark gefühlt – nur diese eiserne Traurigkeit. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Yorick?“ Er sah auf. Ein in eine Robe gekleideter Mann stand über ihm, eine Art Magier. Das Gesicht war verborgen. „Wer bist du?“ fragte Yorick. „Ich arbeite für die Liga der Legenden, das ist alles, was du wissen musst.“ „Deine Liga interessiert mich jetzt nicht. Ich will nur diesen Körper.“ „Der Körper ist nicht real. Er ist aus deiner Erinnerung erschaffen. Eine Illusion. Normalerweise würde ich hier stehen mit dem Gesicht einer Person, die du einmal gekannt hast, aber es scheint, als hättest du alle vergessen.“ Yorick dachte darüber nach. Es konnte nur wahr sein. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten?“ beharrte der Mann. „Ich möchte etwas … anderes tun. Ich möchte erinnern … und erinnert werden.“ Yorick fühlte sich, als würde etwas die Kontrolle über seine Zunge übernehmen. Wasser war auf seinem Gesicht. Was ist das? Was passiert hier? „Wir können dir diese Möglichkeit anbieten, Yorick, aber wir müssen einige Dinge von dir wissen.“ Die Stimme zögerte keine Sekunde. „Worüber?“ „Darüber, woher du kommst.“ „Ich erinnere mich nicht.“ „Nicht, wo du geboren wurdest. Ich meine die Schatteninseln.“ Yorick ließ die Worte in der Luft hängen. „Sehr gut.“ „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?“ Der Mann war gegangen, bevor Yorick antworten konnte. Yorick fühlte sich richtig allein, aber auch – irgendwie am Rande seines Bewusstseins – aufgeregt. Diese Liga der Legenden würde bald der Verlockung des Todes erliegen. }} Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * ;Verspottung * ;Witz * ;Bei Verwendung von * * * ;Bei Verwendung von * * * Gewundener Wald Altar Antworten Wenn die Altare im Gewundenen Wald einnimtkönnen die Altare folgende Antworten geben: ;Westlicher Altar * * * ;Östlicher Altar * * * Co-op Antworten '''Spielbeginn' *"Wir werden diese Herausforderung annehmen." Spielerteam Sieg *"GG!" Spielerteam Niederlage *"Sieg... entgleitet." |Strategie= = ANFANGSPHASE UND MITTLERES SPIEL = ---- Yorick lebt schon länger als die meisten Menschen und über die Jahre ist er richtig gut darin geworden, sich in Geduld zu üben. Der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen ist genau dann am glücklichsten, wenn er in Ruhe auf der Lane farmen kann. Dort kann er gemütlich eine ganze Totenstadt aus Gräbern ausheben und so Gebäude oder die unglücklichen Seelen, die ihm im Weg stehen, belagern. Nebelgänger eignen sich hervorragend für Belagerungen, aber sie sind nicht besonders helle. Einmal aus der relativen Sicherheit des Seelenschleim-Umhangs auf Yoricks Schultern gerissen, schmeißen sie sich eigentlich geradewegs die Lane hinunter (mit viel Gestöhne und ausgefahrenen Klauen, versteht sich). Sie halten nicht sehr viel aus, also hat Yorick nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster für effektive Scharmützel zur Verfügung, wenn er gerade einen Haufen Nebelgänger beschworen hat. Mit seiner Ghul-Armee im Schlepptau kann der Hirte seinen Lane-Gegner mit Düstere Prozession einkreisen, ihn mit Klagenebel vollspritzen und dann aufschließen, um dem gefangenen Gegenspieler die Sterbesakramente zu verpassen. thumb|center|600 px Yoricks Potenzial als wahrer Dämon, der auf zwei Lanes gleichzeitig Druck machen kann, entfaltet sich, wenn er auf seinen Ult, Abgesang der Inseln, zugreifen kann. Sogar ohne mittelgroße Vasallenwelle können Yorick und die Herrin eine quasi unaufhaltbare Armee aus Nebelgängern bilden, die Türme ewig beschäftigen können, während der Hirte und die Herrin die Abwehranlage zerlegen. Jeder Nebelgänger kann ein Turmgeschoss schlucken und auch die Herrin hält ein paar Treffer aus, bevor sie den Geist aufgibt. Wenn du Yorick zu lange in der Lane alleine lässt, siehst du dich bald einer Armee gegenüber, die um deinen Nexus wuselt. Yoricks Passiv und sein Ult geben seinem Team die einzigartige Möglichkeit, im mittleren Spiel aus Tötungen einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu schlagen. Da verblichene Gegner als Nebelgänger wiedergeboren werden, stehen Yoricks Team eine Menge Freunde zur Verfügung, die schnell mit Türmen fertig werden. = TEAMKÄMPFE UND SPÄTES SPIEL = ---- Der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen ist wegen seines langsamen, schlurfenden Lauftempos und des Fehlens von Fähigkeiten, mit denen er aufschließen kann, nicht sehr gut darin, Kämpfe zu initiieren. Und wenn er nicht ein paar Vasallen den Todesstoß verpasst, um vor dem Kampf ein paar Gräber bereitzustellen, kann er seine Stärken nicht ausspielen, wenn Seelen und Sprüche aufeinanderprallen. Sobald er an der Front steht, verhält sich Yorick jedoch wie ein Moloch. Er sollte sich auf Durchhaltevermögen konzentrieren, damit er in Teamkämpfen lange genug durchhält, bis sein Passiv anschlägt. Wenn um ihn herum die Gegner fallen, hat er mehr als genug Material, um mehr Nebelgänger zu formen. thumb|center|600 px Mit seinem W, Düstere Prozession, kann Yorick gut abdrängen und Gegner in Schach halten. Die Mauer aus sich windenden Körpern eignet sich hervorragend dazu, gegnerische Moloche davon abzuhalten, in die hinteren Reihen vorzudringen, oder auch, um den gegnerischen Carry aus dem Kampf zu drängen. Besonders stolz kann allerdings der sein, der einen gegnerischen Magier oder Schützen in seinem Ring einschließt. Wenn das Opfer nicht schnell mit normalen Angriffen ausbrechen kann, freut sich dein Team auf eine Runde „Hau die Annie“. In Teamkämpfen sollte Yorick immer die Herrin des Nebels im Auge behalten. Wenn sie ein Ziel alleine angreift, verursacht sie nicht viel Schaden. Kommt der Hirte seiner Herrin zu Hilfe, kannst du dich allerdings über einen Multiplikationseffekt freuen. Die Herrin bleibt bestehen, bis ihr Leben aufgebraucht ist. Sie kann ihm über längere Zeit als persönliche Fernkämpferin dienen, wenn Yorick Schaden auf sich zieht – er greift auf Nahkampfangriffe zurück, sie attackiert aus der Distanz. Wenn beide Lanes unbeaufsichtigt sind, kann der Hirte die ungewöhnlichste Fähigkeit aus seinem Set zur Schau stellen und auf beiden Lanes gleichzeitig Druck ausüben. Und so sieht das dann aus: Die Herrin des Nebels ist ziemlich intelligent im Vergleich zu gewöhnlichen KI-Begleitern, und macht auf der Lane weiter Druck, auch wenn Yorick sie alleine lässt. Er kann die Herrin in der oberen Lane rufen und sich dann runter in die untere Lane teleportieren, die er dann alleine pusht. Wenn die beiden weit genug von einander entfernt sind, können sie jeweils ihre eigenen Armeen aus Nebelgängern erschaffen (jeweils bis zu vier) und in zwei Lanes gleichzeitig Druck machen (zumindest so lange der Rest des Team sich ’ne Minute lang um die mittlere Lane kümmert). Natürlich ist Yorick ohne seine ghulhafte Begleiterin viel schwächer. Hier ist Vorgehen mit Köpfchen gefragt. thumb|center|600 px |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots thumb|center|600 px Skins ; : * Im Hintergrund seines Splash-Arts sind einige Nebelgänger zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Referenz an den , welcher ein Dienstleistungsberuf für Begräbnisse ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit , , , und . ; : * Der Skin wurde an den Musiker von angelehnt. * Der Skin verändert seinen Tanz, sodass er seine Waffe nicht dreht, sondern seine Hände hochhebt und ein Zeichen mit seiner Hand macht (dasselbe, welches der Ghoul im Artwork macht). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Bestatter-Yorick Skin Spotlight Pentakill-Yorick Skin Spotlight Lichtbogen-Yorick Skin Spotlight Media |-|Videos= thumb|center|600 px ;Sonstige Videos Yorick Art Spotlight| Yorick Eulogy of the Isles VFX - Behind the Scenes Yorick Champion Spotlight Gameplay - League of Legends|Altes Champion Spotlight |-|Gallerie= Yorick Konzept.png|Yorick Konzept 1 Yorick WIP.jpg|Yorick Konzept 2 Yorick Ghoul Konzept.png|Yorick Ghoul Konzept Yorick Undertaker Konzept.jpg|Bestatter Yorick Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Yorick Pentakill Konzept.jpg|Pentakill-Yorick Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) You will not forget.jpg|Yorick Update Promo Yorick Update Konzept 1.png|Yorick Update Konzept 1 Yorick Update Konzept 2.png|Yorick Update Konzept 2 Yorick Update Konzept 3.png|Yorick Update Konzept 3 Yorick Update Konzept 04.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update Konzept 05.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update Konzept 06.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update Konzept 07.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update model 01.jpg|Yorick Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Yorick Update model 02.jpg|Yorick Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Yorick Update model 03.jpg|Yorick Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Yorick VU splash Konzept 01.jpg|Yorick Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Yorick VU splash Konzept 02.gif|Yorick Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pentakill MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 03.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 04.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 05.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) }} Alte Splash-Arts Yorick StandardSplash alt.jpg|1. Standard Yorick Yorick Bestatter-Splash alt.jpg|1. Bestatter-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Splash alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Splash alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Yorick |Sonstiges= Trivia * Yorick wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * Yoricks Name stammt aus , wo Yorick ein toter Hofnarr ist, dessen Schädel von Totengräbern exhumiert wurden. * Die Namen von Yoricks Fähigkeiten sind Anspielungen auf die . * In seinem klassischen Artwork steht Yorick auf einem Grabstein mit der Inschrift "MORI". Dies ist sein Familienname und hat mehrere Bedeutungen welche sich auf den Tod oder das Sterben beziehen. ** ist ein lateinischer Ausdruck, welcher im mittelalterlichen Europa benutzt wurde. Er bedeutet so viel wie "Bedenke, dass du sterben musst". Es ist der häufigste, verwendete Ausdruck mit dem Wort "Mori". * Yorick war der erste Champion, welcher vor seinem Artwork veröffentlicht wurde. Hauptsächlich durch Phreak, welcher durch einen verzögerten Flug von in Schweden kam. * Yorick hat eines der abwechslungsreichesten Fähigkeitensets im ganzen Spiel. Darunter werden normale Angriffe modifiziert, Flächenschaden, ein Sofortzauber und ein Sofortzauber für Verbündete. Dazu gehören kontrollierbare und nicht kontrollierbare Tiere. * Yorick und sind die einzigen Champions, welche kontrollierbare sowie nicht kontrollierbare Tiere haben. * Yoricks Job als Fährmann für die untoten Einwohner der Schatteninseln ist eine Anlehnung auf , die Seelen ins Jenseits geleiten. Zitate * '''Westlicher Altar' - "Ach, armer Yorick." ist eine Anspielung an . * Östlicher Altar - "Bringt eure Toten raus! Bringt eure Toten raus!!" ist eine Anspielung an die Leichenwaagen während der schwarzen Pest. Der Spurch wurde durch Monthy Pythons bekannt. Entwicklung * Yorick's Kit wurde von Coronach konzipiert, aber sein Konzept wurde von RiotBear entworfen.Which Red Made Yorick? Romulus? Bestätigt durch Rinoa. Yorick WIP.jpg|E3 2011 work-in-progress Bestatter-Yorick.jpg|Bestatter-Yorick Konzept Pentakill-Yorick.jpg|Pentakill-Yorick Konzept Champion-Vorschau - Yorick, der Totengräber (veraltet) Champion-Einblicke: Yorick, der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen Dieser Ansatz der langsamen und stetigen Bewegung in seinen Animationen und seinem Design funktioniert besonders gut, weil wir dem Spieler das Gefühl geben wollten, dass man als Yorick eine ganze Armee bewegt. Das bedeutete auch, dass Yoricks Aktualisierung die KI-Horde beibehalten musste, wie uns Champion-Designer Sol „Solcrushed“ Kim erklärt. „Letzten Endes ist er ein Charakter, der testet, wie gut du dich an vorhersehbares KI-Verhalten anpassen kannst“, sagt Solcrushed. „Nebelgänger verfügen über eine ziemlich simple KI. Man ist der Hirte einer Herde Schafe.“ Die größte Herausforderung an Yoricks Spieldesign bestand laut Solcrushed darin, herauszufinden, wie man die Ghule zum Leben erwecken sollte. Anfangs wurde jeder Vasall, dem die Sterbesakramente verpasst wurden, sofort zu einem Nebelgänger. Yorick erweckte einen Nebelgänger, sein Gegner tötete einen Nebelgänger, und wieder von vorne. Das System war für alle ziemlich unbefriedigend, weil Yorick zu keinem Zeitpunkt über eine wirkliche Armee verfügte und sein Gegner sich beständig mit nerviger Kleinarbeit rumschlagen musste. thumb|center|600 px Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt im Designprozess erweckte der Ult des Hirten einfach global Ghule. Die ganze Karte wurde in Dunkelheit gehüllt und alles, was während der kalten Nacht dahingerafft wurde, kehrte als Ghul wieder zurück. Die Ghul-Armee machte auf allen Lanes gleichzeitig Druck und die wiedererweckten Leichname der gerade gefarmten Monster strömte aus dem Dschungel hervor. „Das war ziemlich cool, aber absolut abgedreht und völlig unberechenbar, also haben wir es wieder rausgeschmissen“, meint Solcrushed. Das Hauptziel von Yoricks Überarbeitung ist laut Solcrushed ziemlich leicht auf den Punkt zu bringen: „Ich will einfach, dass die Spieler ihren Nekromanten endlich cool finden.“ }} Alte Fähigkeiten Nach dem Verwenden einer Basisfähigkeit beschwört '''Yorick' einen Ghoul nahe des getroffenen Zieles. Jeder Ghoul erhält Boni, basierend auf der Fähigkeit, die ihn beschwört hat. |leveling = |description2 = Für jeden aktiven Ghoul oder verursacht Yorick 5 % erhöhten Schaden auf seinen normalen Angriffen und reduziert erlittenen Schaden um 5 % (bis zu 4 mal kumulativ). }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Yorick'''s nächster normaler Angriff innerhalb von 10 Sekunden erhält und verursacht . |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Omen des Krieges beschwört einen schemenhaften Ghoul mit und . Solange dieser Ghoul aktiv ist, wird Yorick und erhält die selbe Menge an . |leveling2 = |ad}}}} %|ms}}}} |description3 = Omen des Krieges . }}| (wendet keinen an und kann keine Gebäude betreffen). }} }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |description = '''Yorick verursacht in einem gewählten Bereich und getroffene Gegner für Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = :}} Omen der Pestilenz beschwört einen verwesenden Ghoul, welcher alle Sekunden die Hälfte der von Omen der Pestilenz anwendet/erneuert. |leveling2 = %}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Yorick verursacht am ausgewählten Ziel , wobei er sich für 40 % des verursachten Schadens . |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Omen des Hungers beschwört einen ausgehungerten Ghoul. Die normalen Angriffe des Ghouls Yorick für % von Yoricks Angriffschadens|ad}} (gegen verdoppelt). }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Yorick beschwört einen Wiedergänger in der Gestalt eines seiner Verbündeten oder in Yorick's Gestalt, der bis zu 10 Sekunden anhält. |description2 = Stirbt der Verbündete, während der Wiedergänger besteht, opfert sich der Wiedergänger, um den Verbündeten an Ort und Stelle mit wiederzubeleben. 10 Sekunden nach der Wiederbelebung stirbt der Verbündete. }}| und werden Seelen während der Wiederbelebung verloren. Sollte das Wiederbelebte Ziel sterben, so verliert es keine weiteren Seelen. }} }} }} Alte Begleiter |damagetype = |as = |hp = |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = 125 |ms = |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = 50 % |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = Automatisch |target = |onhit = |spelleffects = |protection = |attackpriority = |abilities = # Ziel der Fähigkeit, mit welcher der Ghoul beschworen wurde # # # Gegnerische Türme |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} |-|Wiedergänger= % des Angriffsschadens des Zieles|ad}} |damagetype = |as = 100 % des Zieles |hp = % des Zieles |hpregen = 100 % des Zieles |armor = 100 % des Zieles |magicresist = 100 % des Zieles |range = 100 % des Zieles |ms = 100 % des Zieles |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = R''' oder '''ALT + Rechtsklick, wenn von Yorick kontrolliert |target = |onhit = |spelleffects = |protection = |attackpriority = |abilities = # Wiedergänger profitieren von verbündeten Auren. # Wiedergänger profitieren von allen Gegenständen, die gekauft wurden (außer Auren, die vom Wiedergänger ausgehen, Runen, Meisterschaften und der Passiven von ) |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie= V8.23: Hotfix vom 21.11.2018 * Nebelgänger und die Herrin des Nebels ziehen nicht länger Aggro auf Yorick, wenn sie einem gegnerischen Champion Schaden zufügen. Die ursprüngliche Korrektur der Turmaggro bleibt bestehen. V8.23 * Yorick wird jetzt von Vasallen und Türmen ins Visier genommen, wenn Nebelgänger und die Herrin des Nebels einem gegnerischen Champion Schaden zufügen. }}